ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 408 (3rd January 1989)
Plot Kathy persuades Ian to get in touch with Willmott-Brown, to arrange a meeting between the pair, through blackmail. In the meantime, Ian plans to see his bank manager to find out if he’s eligible for a loan to invest in the café. DS West begins to become motivated in The Firm inquest, but his mental attitude is soon destroyed when DI Ashley informs that the chief inspector has assigned him to another case and The Firm is now his problem, as Joanne looks on to the pair from her window with a look of concern. Diane is in a sour mood towards Ricky, and it seems she isn’t the only one getting tired of his recent behaviour. Shireen decides from now on that nobody is going to control her life, and she’s to take matters into her own hands. Brad, his feelings towards Joanne proliferating bitter, betrays his loyalty by blabbing crucial information to DI Ashley about herself and the wine bar. Joanne is growing increasingly tired with the speed of The Firm’s work with the outstanding accounts. She threatens to hand in her notice, but the threat backfires when Mantel warns her that she wouldn’t want to follow in her late husbands footsteps. Ian’s over the moon that he’s been accepted by the bank and has been given a loan of £1000. Kathy is shocked to discover a scratch on the van and warns Ian about Pete’s reaction when he too sees. Ali and Mehmet continue to nag Frank about the afternoon openings. Carmel and Matthew make amends with the suppliance of Carmel’s new engagement ring. Dr Legg continues to stand his ground on letting Colin believe he is well and healthy. Victor’s depression rapidly grows, and the upcoming future of his illness worries him. Sharon collects some of her money from Pat to fund her holiday to Spain to visit Angie. Frank tries to persuade Pat to take some of Den’s cash and consider it as a ‘loan’. She isn’t so enthusiastic about the idea and remains faithful to Den. Kathy questions Donna about a service wash after Cindy claimed some of her clothes have gone missing, Donna seems not to know anything about the matter. Joanne has arranged a mysterious flight somewhere. Willmott-Brown has agreed to meet with Kathy, and Ian demands he comes along. Pat visits Den in prison and informs him of the case change between DI Ashley and DS West. Trevor is considering changing his plea to guilty after his solicitor advised him to do so as they may drop the other two charges. Mehmet warns Ali about Donna and her taking advantage of him and his money. Sharon asks Joanne about a job at the wine bar. She tries to put her off the idea. Kathy sets up Willmott-Brown, and he is taking to the station. Joanne prepares to leave and is caught up in a car chase with Brad; she manages to escape as Mantel looks on with displeasure. Cast Regular cast *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer Guest cast *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *Barnsey - John Hallam *D.I. Ashley - Robin Lermitte *D.S. West - Leonard Gregory *Vic - Michael Brogan *Chaplain - Richard Albrecht *Queenie - John Labanowski *Trevor - Peter Doran Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Turpin Way *HM Dickens Hill Prison - Visiting room, cell block, chapel and Trevor's cell Notes *Final appearance of Joanne Francis. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "You want to speak to Willmott-Brown you call him yourself." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes